School Year In China
by krOniC LiL kaijUu
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 IS UP AND RUNNING!!...after oh what 2 years?)This is rate you know, not too much cussing,because there are a bit of cussing. But nothing too bad. You get a hint on what this story is about, cuz the title. hehe, Sakura and Syaoran forever!
1. The Arrangement

Story title: A School Year In Another Country  
Chapter 1: The Arrangement  
  
(a.n. This is a story about Sakura Kinomoto. She is 15 year old girl  
in Japan. And it's near the year of being Sophomore in high   
school. And she wants to go to China for the that year. And  
another girl in China, Meiling wants to sponsor a girl from Japan, for  
the school year of 11th grade, in high school. So basically, Meiling  
meets Sakura for the first time in 6 years. They forgot about the   
competition and became good friends. I DON'T own Card Captor Sakura,  
CLAMP does, I just wanted that to be cleared up.)  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
*sounds*  
-----scene changes  
----------------------  
Sakura is in her house and she is staring into the bright blue  
sky. Sakura was sitting by her window and was thinking about when she   
use to capture Clow Cards. Kero, however, was playing with the game  
system. He was so into the game that he didn't notice Sakura near the   
window. " NO!" Kero yelled as the screen said 'game over.' Kero starts  
beating at the controller and stops. He turns from his other position   
and looks at Sakura. " Sakura-chan?" Kero said to her. Sakura is   
snapped out of her thoughts. She blinks her eyes and shakes her head.   
Then she turns her attention to Kero. " Yeah, Kero-chan." Sakura said.   
" Umm, I'm just wondering why you were so quiet and staring." Kero said   
to her and waited for an answer. " I was just thinking about when we   
use to Capture Clow Cards." Sakura said and she turned her attention   
back to the sky. " Oh, okay." Kero said with a slight bit of concern   
in his voice. He started to reset the game for another round.   
  
Suddenly, the pink phone began to ring. ( It's the phone that Tomoyo   
gave her. And yeah, she did keep it.) *ring* Sakura turned and   
walked towards the phone that was lying on her desk. Sakura picked it   
up. " Hello?" Sakura said and quietly waited for an answer. " Sakura-  
chan, hey, it's Tomoyo." Tomoyo said on the other end of the phone   
call. " Oh, hey, what's up?" Sakura said and plopped herself on her   
bed. " Well, I heard this year, Sophomores can go to other countries   
as transfer students." Tomoyo said excitedly. " Tomoyo-chan,   
everybody does that every year. What makes this any different?"   
Sakura said, confused. " Well, are you ready to hear this?" Tomoyo   
said to Sakura. " Yeah, sure, what is it?" Sakura replied. " You go   
to other countries as a transfer student and a family there will sponsor   
you." Tomoyo said. " Really?! We get to stay with a family there?"   
Sakura asked. " Yup, it's not a requirement but, I'd like to explore   
another country for a year. Are you going to try it?" Tomoyo said,   
kinda happy. " Sure, I'll try. Where do I sign up?" Sakura said and   
sat up on her bed. " You sign up at school in the Main Office. I   
gotta go, Sakura-chan, I'm going to ask my mom. Bye." Tomoyo said.   
" Me too, bye, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said and hanged up the phone,   
Tomoyo did the same. " Kero-chan, would you like to go with me to   
another country for the school year?" Sakura asked as she looked   
at the little guardian. " No, I think we should stay here." Kero   
said, not turning his head away from the screen. " Are you sure?   
They'll have so much good food?" Sakura said, persuasively. Kero   
gasped and jumped up from his butt. " Let'sgolet'sgo! Whendoweleave-  
whendoweleave?" Kero shouted. " Wait a second there, I'll sign up   
and it depends if I get choosen." Sakura said to calm down the little   
guardian. " Aww, okay. Then let me know if you were choosen." Kero   
said and as he turned around, the TV screen said 'game over.'   
Apparently, Kero forgot to pause the game. -_-; " No!" Kero   
yelled, once again. " I'm going downstairs to ask Otou-san, for   
permission." Sakura said and quietly stepped out of the room. She   
closed the door behind her and went down to ask her father.  
----------  
" Otou-san." Sakura said as she saw her father in the kitchen cooking   
dumplings. Fujitaka looked at her and smiled at his lovely daughter.   
" Yes, Sakura." Fujitaka said and then looked back at the dumpling that   
was getting hot. " Um, Otou-san, can I sign up to be sponsored by a   
family in another country? I want go to a country for the school year.   
Please!" Sakura asked her father and played with her fingers behind her.   
" Of course, you can, honey." Fujitaka said to her. " What country   
would you want to go to?" He asked. " Well, I haven't really thought   
about which country yet." Sakura said to her father. Then she walked   
up to him and gave him a hug. " Thank you, Otou-san." Sakura said to   
her father. Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and handed her a dumpling.   
She smiled and happily took it up to her room.  
----------  
" Kero-chan!" Sakura cried as she entered the room. " Yeah, Sak-"   
Kero stopped and paused the game. He began to sniff the air. " Do I   
smell dumplings?" Kero asked and turned around. The little guardian's   
eyes brightened to what he saw. " Oh joy! A dumpling. Is that for   
me?" Kero said as she flew and hovered over the delicious treat. " Yes,   
it's for you." Sakura said to Kero and handed it to him. She giggled   
to see Kero all giddy over a dumpling. Kero sat back down and started  
sinking his teeth into it. " Otou-san said I have his permission to   
go." Sakura said to Kero who was surprisingly finished with the piece.   
" Yay! More food ahead of my future!" Kero cried happily and continued   
to play.  
  
-----------  
Later that day, Sakura went to get the mail. Sakura walked back into   
the house and sorted through the letters. She looked at each and every   
one of them and placed them on the kitchen table. Then one letter caught   
her eye. It was a letter from Meiling. ( As I have mentioned, they   
became friends and wrote to each other) Sakura's eyes grew bright and   
she grinned. " Meiling-chan." Sakura said to herself. She stared at   
the letter as she made her way up to her room.   
  
---------  
Sakura walked in her room and saw Kero, still, playing on the game   
system. Sakura sat near the desk and opened the envelope. She opened   
the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
Hi! Did you hear about the exchange student program? If you   
come here, I could sponsor you. Are you interested? Oh yeah, Syaoran-kun   
is fine, he keeps practicing and he still doesn't enjoy my company. If   
you come here he'll be so happy.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
Please call me, Sakura-chan. Bye!   
Meiling-chan  
  
After Sakura read the letter, her face brightened, more. Then she headed   
to the the pink phone, she left by her bed. She jumped on the bed, it   
wiggled a little. She, then dialed Meiling/Syaoran's phone number. The   
phone started to ring. *ring* Then someone answered the phone. " Hello,   
Li residence." A boy answered. Sakura immediately answered without   
thinking of who the person is. " Hello, may I speak to Meiling-chan?"   
Sakura said sweetly and played with the cord of the phone. The boy gasped   
and blushed, " S-sakura? Is that you?" The boy asked, shyly. " Yes."   
Sakura gasped and realized who the boy was and blushed, too. 'Oh my god',   
Sakura thought, shocked. " Syaoran-kun, is that you?" Sakura asked and   
waited for an answer. ' Oh my god, remembers my name', Syaoran thought.   
" Yeah, long time no hear, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said and smiled to   
himself. Sakura's heart skipped a pace, in beating and she became weak   
at the knees. ' He called me Sakura-chan' Sakura thought happily.   
" Yeah, it's been long." Sakura said to him and bit her lip. " Yeah...  
oh wait, I'll call Meiling." Syaoran said and turned around. " Meiling,   
Sakura-chan's on the phone!" Syaoran hollered. Suddenly, a screaming   
Meiling came running down the stairs. She ran to Syaoran excitedly.   
Syaoran rolled his eyes and handed her the phone.   
" Hello! Sakura-chan!" Meiling greeted, happily. " Hi, Meiling-chan!"   
Sakura said and sat up on the bed. " I got your letter." Sakura   
said. Meiling sat on the chair next to the phone. " And...?" Meiling   
asked. " Well, I have heared about the program and I'm going to sign   
up for China." Sakura said, all giddy and moving her feet. " Yay! I'll   
look you up and then you can come here." Meiling said and imaged Sakura   
and her having fun. " I'm so happy." Sakura said. " So, um, do you   
still like Syaoran-kun?" Sakura ask with tint of sadness in her voice.   
" Frankly, I have a boyfriend, and it's not Syaoran-kun. I'm afraid he   
doesn't feel the same way." Meiling said. 'But he feels it for you,'   
she thought.   
Somewhere at the end of the hall, was Syaoran. He seems to be   
eavesdropping. ' No, no this isn't right I really shouldn't be doing   
this,' Syaoran thought and distract   
himself from listening. Then he placed himself against the wall and   
began to listen again. He was also biting his nail on the fore finger.   
Sakura smiled, suddenly. ' Ok, it's not to late then,' Sakura thought   
and gave out a sigh of relief. " So, I'll look you up when school   
starts okay?" Meiling said and stood up. " Okay, I won't forget."   
Sakura said. " Okay, I can't wait till you get here. Bye, Sakura-chan!"   
Meiling said. " Me too, bye!" Sakura said and they both hanged up.  
  
-----------Days later  
Sakura did sign up to be a transfer student in China. Meiling read the   
post and found Sakura's name. She filled out a form and gave it to the   
teacher.  
  
----------- Sakura's house  
Sakura just came home from so and she also picked up the mail. Sakura   
put the mail aside and took off her blades and gear. She placed her house   
slippers on her feet and bent down to pick up the mail. She stood and   
began sorting through it. Then there was a letter addressed to her from   
Piloroy High School. " Meiling-chan's school." Sakura said and quickly   
opened the letter. She skimmed the letter and came to a part in the   
letter. " You have been a selected transfer student by Meiling Li. Her   
family with be your sponsor for the school year. Welcome." Sakura read   
to herself. Then she jumped for joy and screamed. Touya and Fujitaka   
walked up to her.   
" What's with all the screaming?" Touya said, annoyed. " I got accepted   
go to school in China for the year!" Sakura cried. " That's wonderful,   
Sakura." Fujitaka said and gave her a big hug. Touya just stood there   
and smiled for his baby sister. ' Sakura is growing up,' Touya thought   
to himself. He decided to be happy for her and wanted to be nice to her   
for a change. " Congratulations, Sakura." Tori said to her with a smile.   
Sakura pulled away from her father and looked at Touya. " Really, Oni-chan?"   
Sakura asked her, for once, nice brother. Touya shook his head. " Yeah,   
I mean it isn't every year, that a school accepts a monster." Touya said   
slyly. Sakura snapped at her brother. " Oni-chan! How many times do we   
have to go through this?!" Sakura said to him, rather disappointed. " Every   
time I mention it." Touya answered. Apparently, he could stick to the   
'be-nice-to-you-sister' idea. Sakura heaved out a big sigh and remembered   
some. " At least I got accepted immediately and wasn't on a waiting list."   
Sakura shot back. Touya cringed at the thought.   
  
Here's the deal. Touya applied for high school. The principal of the high   
school came to Touya's eighth grade class to observed him. And, well, the   
principal thought that he was 'immature' for high school. So, the principal  
thought that he would put Touya on a waiting list till he got an attitude   
ajustment.   
  
Touya couldn't find the words to say. Sakura knew that she got him there and   
crossed her arms below her chest with a winning grin. Then Touya walked away,   
defeated.   
  
-------------A few days later  
Sakura told Tomoyo that she was accepted at the school in China. Tomoyo told   
her how she couldn't survive a day without her. Tomoyo kept grumbling about   
not filming Sakura and her special moments, or making clothes for her. Sakura   
told Meiling about the situation that she was in. Then, Meiling decided to   
recommend Tomoyo to go to school at Piloroy High for the year.   
  
Kero wasn't happy with the idea of seeing Syaoran there. But, he decided to   
doit for the sake of new food to taste. Touya wasn't exactly infatuated with   
theidea of Sakura see the 'brat.' But, he choosed to let it go for a while.  
  
-----------Later  
Later, Tomoyo got an acceptance letter to China. She was so excited that that   
was all she could think of that night.   
  
------------The day of Flight  
Sakura had just finished packing her clothes, accessories, valuables,etc. She   
locked the last of her suitcases. Sakura picked up a light pink, mini back   
pack. She put the Sakura Book, books, her cd player, and food, for Kero.   
" Kero you have to go in the bag, now." Sakura said to the furry creature.   
" Okay, okay." Kero said and picked up the gameboy and games. Then he went  
into the bag. Sakura decided to buy him a gamenboy since they would be in   
the plane. She said she would buy it as long as he didn't shout or make any   
noise.^^; Touya came in picked up her suitcases. Then, they headed down the   
stairs.  
  
Sakura reached the bottom. She looked up the stairs to find that Touya never   
even step down. Touya place a foot down and missed. He found himself falling   
and tossed the suitcases into the air. Touya slid down the stairs on his   
ass. He reached the bottom, and suitcases piled over him. When Touya was   
sliding down, he could feel pain throbbing through his ass. Sakura bent down   
and pushed the suitcases away. Touya sat up and rubbed his butt. He mumbled,   
" Crap, that damn stairs." " Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Touya nodded in   
assurement and picked up the suitcases.   
  
-----------Outside with the car  
Touya and Sakura headed out to the car, where Fujitaka was waiting. " What   
happened I thought I heard a crash?" Fujitaka asked them as Touya was puting   
the suitcases into the trunk. " Oh, Oni-chan, just fell down the stairs, but   
he's okay." Sakura replied. "Okay, as long as he's alright." Fujitaka said   
as Touya closed the trunk and sat in front. Then Fujitaka droved to Tomoyo's   
house.  
  
---------Tomoyo's house( a mansion, really)  
Fujitaka stopped in front of the mansion. Tomoyo looked out the window and   
immediately headed down the stairs. She opened the front door and waved.   
She ran to the car and her body guards, who were carrying her suitcases,   
followed after her. ' What do girls carry in their suitcases? Their room?'   
Touya thought at the sight of a lot of suitcases. Tomoyo hopped in the car   
and the body guards placed her suitcases into the trunk. On the balcony   
above, Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi, was waving goodbye to her as they drove off to   
the airport.  
  
---------Airport  
Sakura and Tomoyo's suitcases were taken into the plane by Gate 21 to Hong Kong,  
China. Sakura and Tomoyo bid farewell to Sakura's father and brother. Sakura   
gave her father a hug. " See you later in June, Otou-chan." Sakura said. " We'll  
send you birthday present to Meiling's address, honey." Fujitaka said and kissed  
his daughter on the forehead. She, then, huged Touya. " If that brat does anything  
to you, call me and I'll go right over there and kill him, okay?" Touya whispered.   
" Sure, Oni-chan." Sakura said, sarcastically. " Bye, Uncle Fujitaka, ( Is that  
what Tomoyo suppose to call him? I don't know, so I just let her say that. Cuz I   
know she not going to say Tsukimoto-san.- -;) bye, Touya-kun!" Tomoyo said as she  
and Sakura headed to the airplane.   
  
----------Airplane  
Sakura took her seat by the window, and Tomoyo sat next to her. ( Oh yeah, I forgot   
to mention that Kero took a nap. So, you just know, if you were wondering.) " It's   
going to be a long flight." Sakura said and buckled her seat belt. Tomoyo smiled at  
her and then the stewardess came by.  
  
--------------------  
(a.n. Ok, I'm finished. I kinda had to write part of the ending over, cuz I accidently   
deleted my finished one. ^^; I hoped you like it, e-mail me at Rockettgirl116@aol.com  
or tell me through the reviews.) 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2  
Title: Their Arrival  
Author: PuRpLebLoSsOm  
  
(a.n.)  
"speaking"  
'thinking'  
----------scene changes  
*sounds, others*  
  
(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone, yes, I'm the same person who wrote the  
two other stories, 'When Two Worlds Meet' and 'Only True Love.' lol, I   
only mentioned this now.^^; And for those of you who never heard of   
my other stories...oh poopie.- -; It probably ain't your fault. Well,   
anyway this is the second chapter of the story ' A School Year in   
Another Country.' I guess when you first saw the title, you got a   
hint on what the story may be about. If your wondering who I got   
this chapter up fast, well, I constantly get ideas for stories and   
chapters. Another reason would be that, I'm bored and I have nothing   
to do. ^^; Anyways, enjoy!)  
  
-----------------------Chapter 2, scene one, take one (nah, just joking)  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the airplane. " Wow, I think I slept  
through most of that." Sakura stated and grabbed the bag with Kero in  
it. " I'm not surprised." Tomoyo said to her and followed her out.  
  
-------------Gate12 Japan to China 11:25 a.m.  
Meiling and Syaoran are by the window waiting for the plane. " Oh,   
look Syaoran, the plane is coming in." Meiling said and pointed to   
the plane. Then she pushed him against the wall. Syaoran was   
shocked, especially of Meiling's freakish strength. " Look, don't   
blow your chances of telling Sakura how you feel, okay?" Meiling   
asked him straight in the eyes. Syaoran nodded speechless. Meiling  
started to smile as she saw people coming out of the plane. " Okay,   
their coming, remember what I said." Meiling said and loosened her   
grip on him. Syaoran just stared and got loose. ' Damn, how does,   
Tashi, put up with her?' Syaoran asked himself and followed her.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo searched for Meiling and Syaoran's faces and finally   
found them in the crowd. " Meiling-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted  
and waved, rapidly to be noticed. " Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!"   
Meiling called back. Sakura dropped the bag, Kero, basically and  
gave Meiling a hug. If you listen carefully you can hear Kero saying,  
"ouch!" --; She pulled away, Meiling, and hugged Tomoyo. Sakura   
went over to Syaoran and hugged him. ' Oh my god, what am I doing?'  
Sakura thought. ' Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. She'ssocloseshe'ssoclose.'  
Syaoran repeated in his head. Sakura pulled away and in the background,  
you can see Meiling and Tomoyo talking and looking at them. Sakura   
and Syaoran blushed. Sakura shook it off and smiled at him. " Nice to  
see you, Xiao-lang." Sakura said, playfully. Syaoran blushed even deeper  
cuz she called him by his Chinese name. Sakura then became concerned.  
" Syaoran-kun, are you okay, you look...rather red?" Sakura asked.   
" I-I'm-m fu-fu-fine-e." Syaoran managed to choke out and shook off the  
blush.   
" Nu-now, lu-let's ge-get yu-your su-suitcases." Syaoran said   
and walked rather weird along the way to the baggage claim. Tomoyo and   
Meiling walked behind Sakura and Syaoran. They kept giggling and   
commenting on the way Syaoran was walking. " I can't believe Sakura   
couldn't tell he was blushing." Meiling said to Tomoyo. " Yes, she is   
rather dense, now, is she?" Tomoyo said and sighed. " Yeah, but she'll   
figure it out, I know it." Meiling said and made a assuring smile.   
  
----------baggageclaim area  
" Those are mine." Sakura said and pick up 2 light pink suitcases.   
Syaoran picked up the other 3. " And those are mine." Tomoyo said,   
pointing to the lavendar ones. Meiling grabbed a couple and Tomoyo took   
the remaining. Then they headed out.  
  
---------Outside  
" Taxi!!" Syaoran yelled. A taxi pulled up by them. Syaoran put the   
suitcases in the trunk with the taxi driver. Then they went into the car  
and Syaoran told the driver, the direction to the house, mansion I'd   
rather say. Oh yeah, Kero just decided to play a game on the way.  
  
----------Li Mansion  
Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out of the taxi. " Wow, I'm impressed, it's   
a bit bigger than mine." Tomoyo admited. Sakura just sweatdropped.   
' I never thought that Syaoran-kun was this wealthy.' Sakura thought and   
carried some of her suitcases to the house. Syaoran paid the taxi driver   
and headed first to the door. Meiling and Tomoyo carried hers. Syaoran   
opened the door and shouted.   
" Mother, we're home." Then, from the stairs ran down, four hyper active   
ladies. ( you can tell that those are Syaoran's sisters. Oh yeah, I don't   
exactly know all their names. Actually, I don't know their names, period.   
So, I'll just refer to them from oldest to youngest.) " They're here!"   
The four sisters kept repeating. " Oh, no." Syaoran said sadly. ' Say   
your prayers.' He thought. Then the four jump and went over to Sakura and   
Tomoyo. They started commenting on how cute they were, etc. " Aww, are   
you, Sakura?" The oldest asked. " Yes. And this is my cousin, Tomoyo."   
Sakura said. " Aww." The second oldest said. " They're so..." The third   
oldest started. " Cute!!!" The youngest finished. Meiling and Syaoran   
just sweatdropped. " So, you're Syaoran's cute girlfriend, Meiling telling   
us about." Syaoran blushed and fell over. Meiling was shocked, ' Oh dear   
god,' she thought.   
  
" Enough, girls." A woman said from near the stairs. The four girls   
immediately stopped and cleared the way. " Let them breath." She said   
and walked up to Sakura and Tomoyo. You can see Meiling trying to wake   
Syaoran in the background. Syaoran wakes and stands up, quickly. " Welcome,  
Card Mistress." Yelan said to Sakura. Sakura smiled and said," thank you."  
It's nice to have met you." Sakura said. " My pleasure." Yelan said and  
looked at Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo smiled back. 'She's nice and very pretty.'  
Tomoyo and Sakura thought. " Meiling, ( I forgot what adults call the young.)  
please show Ms. Kinomoto-san, and Ms. Daidoujo-san to their room." Yelan  
said to Meiling. Meiling nodded. " Please, call me Sakura." Sakura said   
politely. " And call me Tomoyo, Mrs. Li." Tomoyo said, nicely. Yelan nodded  
and Meiling led them up the stairs.   
  
---------Hallway  
"Okay, here is where you guys are going to stay." Meiling said and opened the   
door. The room was big with two beds, two night stands with drawers and a big  
closet. There was even a balcony. " Okay, I guess you guys should start to   
unpack." Meiling said as Sakura and Tomoyo wondered in the room. " Thank you,  
Meiling-chan!" They both said to her. " You're Welcome. Okay, if you need any-  
thing, I'm next door and Syaoran across the hall." Meiling said and left them.  
  
--------Later 12pm in Sakura and Tomoyo's room  
*growl* " What was that?" Tomoyo asked, getting up from looking under the   
bed. Sakura giggles. *growl* " What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked, confused as  
the growling sound continued. *growl* " That's Kero's tummy." Sakura said  
as Kero came floating up from the drawer (his room). " That's right, I'm   
hungry." Kero stated. Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped. " Well, I guess I'm   
hungry, too." Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded.   
  
Meiling heard and walked in. " Hey, since you guys are hungry, I thought we   
could go out for lunch. Then we could see the sights, what do you say?!"   
Meiling asked, hyper actively. " Sure!" Sakura answered. " Great, now let's   
get ready." Meiling said and walked into her room. Tomoyo and Sakura got ready.  
  
----------Hallway  
Sakura is by her door about to step out. Tomoyo is loading a tape into her   
camcorder. Kero is playing with the gameboy. Sakura closed the door and knocked  
on Meiling's. *knock* Meiling opens the door. " Are you ready?" Meiling said as  
she picked up her purse next to the door. " Yup, Tomoyo is just loading her  
camcorder." Sakura said. ' Tomoyo is prepared.' Meiling thought. " Sakura,   
why don't you go call, Syaoran, and ask him if he's ready." Meiling said to her  
and she walked in her, Sakura and Tomoyo's, room to talk to Tomoyo. Sakura, then,  
knocks on Syaoran's room.   
  
---------Inside Syaoran's room,(Syaoran's pov)  
I'm just sitting on his bed, looking at a picture he held in his palm. The  
picture was of Sakura and myself. Sakura was wearing a fairy outfit. ( You know  
the epi. when he backed her up at the clock tower. They were capturing the 'Time   
Card.') I smiled at the picture. " She hasn't changed, but she more beautiful,  
kind, funny, sweet-" I was cut off when he heard someone knocking on the   
door. ' Meiling...' I thought. " Meiling, go away, I'm not ready yet!"   
I hollered as I walked to the door. Then I was walking back to sit when  
someone answered. " Actually, it's Sakura, and I'll tell Meiling-chan, that you're  
not ready." Sakura said. 'SAKURA?!' I thought and and tripped on a shoe.  
" Wait!" I shouted as I scurried to stand, fix myself up, and open the door.  
Syaoran opened the door and Sakura was there standing. 'I can just gazed into her  
laughing eyes and...wait laughing eyes!' Syaoran thought and realized that Sakura  
was giggling. Syaoran looked at himself. ' I have my boxers on, shirt on, and   
definitely have my pants on. So, why is she laughing.' Syaoran thought, in a panicky  
manner.   
  
--------Hallway scene now. ( Syaoran's pov)  
" Hehehe." Sakura managed to say. Then she stopped and smiled at me. Suddenly,   
Sakura reached over and ran her fingers through my hair. I just felt my cheeks getting  
hot, my heart was pounding, and my hands were getting sweaty. 'I can just stared into her   
gorgeous eyes and get lost in those beautiful pools of emerald green windows to her   
soul.' Syaoran thought, then she stopped. " There, now you look better. Your hair  
was just a bit too messy. You look cute with messy hair." Sakura said and grinned at  
him. I blushed at the compliment. ' She thinks I'm cute.' Syaoran thought, happily and  
smiled. " Were you going to say something to me?" Sakura asked after. " U-umm, I'm  
just ready to go." I said smoothly and closed my door. Sakura's face brightened and she  
grabbed my hand. " Great, let's go get the others." She said and took me to her room.  
  
--------------  
( a.n. I know, I know, this chapter looks shorter. But, that was where I wanted   
it to end. I have another good reason. It's 10:10pm and I'm sleepy. Goodnight.  
And I need to ask you guys something. I don't know if I should let Eriol be in  
this story or not. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, so I can start  
my next chapter. Bye!) 


	3. The Tour and The Young Man

chap. 3  
Title: The Tour and The Young Man  
Author: PuRpLebLoSsOm  
  
(Author's notes: I'm BACK! Crap, school is so HARD! It's a Saturday  
and I don't want to start with my other homework. *mumbles 'Hawaiiana'*  
Anyway, I'm going to write this and finish it, not sure when, but this   
story will be finished...someday.   
Umm, somebody, tell me in the reviews if Eriol should come in  
the future chapters. I need someone's opinion. And tell me when the   
love connection between Sakura and Syaoran.)  
  
-------------chap.3 (MUWAHAHA!)  
Sakura and the others are walking to the town. Sakura suggested that   
they walk. Anyway...  
  
" Oh, look a SHOE STORE! CLOTHES! STUFFED ANIMALS!" Sakura screamed  
as they were walking through a mall.  
  
" ACCESSORIES! PERFUME!" Meiling yelled.  
  
" A DRESS STORE! RADIO SHACK!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Syaoran looked at the three crazy girls and just shook his head.  
  
" FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!" Kero cried out as he   
popped out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura vigoriously tried to stuff Kero into the bag. The other three   
just sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura closed the bag and you could hear a grunting Kero and mumfled   
voices.  
  
" Where shall we start?" Syaoran asked the three bizaar girls.   
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo exchanged glances. All three smile and   
their eyes brightened. " VICTORIA SECRETS!" The three yelled.   
  
Syaoran moaned. " C'mon, Syaoran-kun." Meiling said and pulled him.   
Syaoran just stood there like a rock and didn't budge.   
  
Meiling give up and opened opportunities for the other two. Sakura   
gave it a try and pushed him. She ended up breathing on the floor.   
  
Sakura stood up. Then Meiling and Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo   
looked back at them. " Who me?" Tomoyo said and pointed to herself.   
Sakura and Meiling nodded.   
  
" Okay, I'll try...let's see if my workouts paid off." Tomoyo thought   
for a sec and came up with an idea. She tried holding him by the waist   
and raising him up.   
  
Syaoran was shocked, Tomoyo carried him a little.   
  
" You ARE freakishly strong..." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo didn't like it and just dropped him.   
  
" AHH! Ouch!" Syaoran said.   
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms and glared at him. " You deserved it."   
  
Then she looked at Sakura and Meiling. She pointed to Syaoran. " Give   
me a hand, here." Tomoyo said and grabbed his feet.   
  
" Hey!" Syaoran said as he began to wiggle.   
  
Sakura and Meiling immediately grabbed his hands. " Okay, ready...up."   
Tomoyo said, and they lifted him up.   
  
Syaoran could only groan and blush. He blushed because:  
a) Sakura was holding his hand  
b) Meiling was squeasing his hand  
c) Tomoyo was squeasing his ankles making his feet feel num  
d) Embarassment of being carried by 3 girls in a mall  
e) All of the above  
  
...........the answer is........letter d.  
  
Syaoran was turning several shades as the three bizarre girls continued   
to carry him to Victoria Secrets.  
  
  
" Well, here we are." Tomoyo announced as they were in front of the   
store.  
  
" Oh my god! EVERYTHING IS 50% OFF!!" Meiling shouted.  
  
" OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!" Sakura said. Then they all let go of Syaoran and  
headed into the store, like a stampede in the Pride lands.   
  
Syaoran fell, and then he stood up, reluctantly.   
  
" Girls..." Syaoran said to himself and headed into the store, too.   
  
" Sakura! Tomoyo! Meiling!" Syaoran called out as he walked in the store.  
  
Syaoran felt like he was in a jungle of clothes.  
  
" Syaoran-kun, over here!" Sakura said and waved to him.  
  
He walked over to them and he suddenly blushed madly. Syaoran found himself  
in the bikini section.  
  
Tomoyo smiled when she saw Syaoran blushed.  
  
Meiling laughed and Sakura was all, " Hoe?"  
  
Tomoyo went through the rack and found two pretty pink bikinis.  
  
Syaoran blushes redder. Sakura looks at him. 'Why is he red? Is Syaoran-kun  
sick? Wait a minute...oh I see...I what Tomoyo and Meiling are doing...I'll go  
along with it.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
The two pretty pink bikinis were simply adorable. The first one was baby pink with  
cherry blossoms on it. It was a two piece, the top...of course looked like a bra   
that had straps for the neck went around the neck with a cherry blossom and around   
the back. And the bottom was a thong. Then, the second one is was the   
same, but pink with cherry blossom petals and and star with wings on the strap that  
goes around the neck.   
  
" They are soo Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Sakura nodded along with Meiling.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran who was basically dazed. Then her eyes brightened.   
  
" Hey, Sakura why don't you try them both and see which one you like best." Meiling  
stated.   
  
Tomoyo nodded and handed the suits to Sakura. Meiling pushed her into the fitting   
room.  
  
Syaoran was just shocked and got elbowed in the ribs by Meiling...which made him blush  
even more. He was going to see the kawaii outfits and on the most prettiest girl he  
had ever seen.  
  
  
Sakura walked out of the fitting room, in the second on first and then with the first  
one, second. " Woohoo!" Meiling cheered.  
  
" Oh, SAWEEETT!" A young man yelled from behind his girlfriend. The girlfriend, bonked  
him on the head.  
  
" Ohohhohoho!" Tomoyo said and took a polaroid picture of Sakura. Syaoran was shocked   
and fainted.  
  
" I guess he like this one better." Meiling stated.  
  
" Oh my god! Syaoran-kun are you alright?" Sakura said as she put his head on her lap.  
  
She put her ear to his mouth and her eyes were wide open. " Oh my god! He's not breathing!"  
Sakura paniced.   
  
" Oh god!" Meiling said and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and slipped her camcorder to her eye. " Give him CPR!" She said.  
  
Sakura didn't even hesitate. She breathed into his mouth and check if he was breathing.  
Then a second time.   
  
" Come on, Syaoran-kun." Meiling prayed.  
  
The third time, Sakura put her mouth against his, Syaoran's eyes snap open.  
  
" This is priceless." Tomoyo said from behind her V8 cam.  
  
Sakura was still breathing into his mouth. Syaoran looked at her and blushed. Then he accidently  
looked down her...  
  
" Syaoran-kun! Thank god, you're okay!" Sakura said and hugged him.   
  
'Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod...' Syaoran repeated to himself feeling Sakura's chest against him.  
  
" YEESSSS!" Tomoyo yelled and jumped.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
" I got that all on tape." Tomoyo said and pointed to her camcorder.   
  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell over anime style.  
  
Syaoran was blushing madly and stood up.  
  
Sakura giggled at him as he looked away.  
  
" Okay, I'm going to change and pay for this." Sakura said and walked into the fitting room.  
  
As she was walking, Syaoran was looking at her ass and tilted his head. Then he fell over to  
the ground.  
  
" Syaoran! Are you okay?" Tomoyo said and helped him up.  
  
Syaoran nodded and walked around.   
  
Tomoyo looked at Meiling and they bursted out into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
" Thank you." Sakura said as the cashierman gave her her bikini in a bag with the reciept.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo got one bikini for themselves as well. Meiling got a red one peace with   
carnations embroded on it. Tomoyo got a blue purple, tasteful two piece. It matched her eyes  
and had peach blossoms and petals on it.  
  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran-kun were waiting outside, while Sakura was paying for something in  
T&C Surf.  
  
Sakura came out with a smile on her face. " Ready to go to Tomoyo's favorite stores?" Sakura asked.  
  
" What's in the bag?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Oh, it's for you." Sakura said and handed him the bag.  
  
" I had some help from Tomoyo and Meiling to find it." Sakura said as Syaoran opened the bag.  
  
Meiling gave Tomoyo the thumbs up sign. Then Tomoyo brought out her camcorder to tape the look on  
his face.  
  
Syaoran pulled out the shorts.  
  
" Isn't it cute, it's green, your favorite color, with little wolfs on it." Sakura stated and smiled.  
  
Syaoran blushed and managed to say" Thank you, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura brightened and hugged him. " I knew you would love it!" Sakura said. Syaoran blushed a little,   
and he hugged her back. Syaoran smiled and smelled her hair.  
  
" Okay, break it up." Meiling said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed.  
  
" Okay, to Radio Shack, Sears, and Software." Tomoyo said.  
  
Everybody, but Tomoyo sweatdropped and followed the insane Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
" OHHHHHH MMMMYYYYY FFFFF****CCCCCCKKKKIIIIINNNNNGGGG GGGGOOOOODDDD!! Tomoyo yelled as she entered Radio   
Shack.  
  
Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura sweatdropped seeing Tomoyo run from one side to the other...like teleporting.  
  
  
Later, Tomoyo comes out of the store with a butt load of things carried by her bodyguards. ( yes, yes, they  
came.)  
  
Meiling shook her head. Syaoran put his hand on his head and shook it. Sakura sweatdropped and fell over.  
  
  
*growl* " WHAT THE HELL?!" Meiling asked.   
  
*growl* " HOE?!" Sakura said.   
  
*growl* " Mou, what the f*ck is that?!" Tomoyo said and looked around.  
  
*growl* They looked at Syaoran and Syaoran looked at his stomach.  
  
*ggrroowwwlll* " Hehe, I guess I'm hungry." Syaoran says and rubs the back of his head, smiles sheepishly,   
and laughs nervously.   
  
Everybody except him fall over anime style, especially the bodyguard with Tomoyo's stuff.  
  
  
They headed to the food court. They found a table for four. Tomoyo snapped her fingers and her bodyguards took  
her things away.  
  
Sakura and the gang share a cheese pizza. Then they got ice cream...more like Dip n' Dots ice cream.  
  
  
Later, they went on a trolley ride around the city. They stopped by a bridge. ' I can't control myself, I just   
want to grab her and kiss her.' Syaoran said to himself. Sakura is looking at him. ' Oh god, he is so cute, I   
just want to wrap my arms around him and kiss his warm lips.' Sakura thought. Sakura was a few feet away from   
Syaoran leaning on the bridge side. ' It's decided, I have to tell him.' Sakura said and walked over. She kept  
walking and bumped into a young man. Syaoran gasped and ran to Sakura. Tomoyo and Meiling heard a crash and   
ran to Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
" Are you alright?" The young man said and helped Sakura up.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" Sakura said and looked at the guy.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked and held her hands and looked for scratches.   
  
Sakura nodded. " Thank god." Syaoran said and hugged her.   
  
" Calm down, Syaoran-kun, it's not like I ran into the street." Sakura said.  
  
" Why, hello, Sakura-chan." The young man said.  
  
Sakura gasped and Syaoran glared. " Eriol-kun? What brings you here?" Sakura asked.   
  
" Why, the lovely Sakura-chan." Eriol said and kissed her hand.   
  
Steam was beginning to come out of his head.   
  
Sakura smiled.   
  
*PACK*  
  
" Oww!" Eriol said and rubbed his head.  
  
He turned around to find a very angry Tomoyo.  
  
" Ms. Tomoyo, lovely to see you, too." Eriol said and kissed her cheek.  
  
Tomoyo softened and smiled. " You, too." She said.   
  
' Thank god, for my recovery, otherwise, she'd really kick my ass.' Eriol  
thought.  
  
Sakura smiled at the beautiful couple.  
  
She snatched the camcorder out of Tomoyo's hand began to tape them.  
  
" Ohohoho!" Sakura said.  
  
" Sakura!" Tomoyo said and tried to take the camcorder away from her.  
  
" Uh-uh, not so fast. Can't I have my fun?" Sakura said.  
  
" Yeah, but that's my job." Tomoyo said.   
  
" For now, the job is mine." Sakura said and began walking backwards while taping  
Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped and tried to restain Tomoyo with a kiss. Tomoyo gave in the kiss  
and it deepened. 


	4. FIRST DAY!!!

Title: First Day  
Author: Sakurahokunani  
  
(A.N. Hey, wassup, everyone, minna-san, tomatoes, tomatas, whatever. Anyway I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I mean give me a break, school is harder for me this year. And I understand if you're mad or disappointed at me, oh I DON'T CaRE! I don't even know most of YOU! Nah, j/k, I'm not that mean. Enjoy!" Oh, yeah, tell me if it's short, kay?!)  
  
" YAY!" First day or school! First day!" Sakura cheered.  
  
The gang is going along the way to the China University. And apparently, Sakura was rolling away with her rollerblades. She was doing a lot of stunts and kept circling everyone.  
  
As for Tomoyo, well she was just happily taping away.  
  
" This, this, this is a damn good day! WOOHAH!" The time-teleporting-Tomoyo sang while getting shots of the ditz. Syaoran's eyes followed the peppy body of Sakura with worry.  
  
" Ohkay, what's up with them?" Syaoran whispered to Meiling.  
  
" Oh-la-la, worried about my little half daughter, ne?" Eriol whispered, annoyingly in Syaoran's ear. Then Syaoran shot him with his death glare, and Eriol showed a sign of defeated and backed off.  
  
" Anyway, those two weren't really up to waking up early, so I-I-I..." Meiling trailed off and looked down.  
  
" You what? You gave them sugar?" Syaoran asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
" I gave them coffee." Meiling finally answered and looked up at him.  
  
" You gave them, coffee?!" Eriol was now, rolling off the floor and laughing his ass off.  
  
" Damn it, woman!" Syaoran shrieked while looking at Sakura. She was trying to do a handstand. And she fell down, got right back up, laughing.  
  
" Are you sure, its pure coffee?" Eriol said wiping a tear after seeing the insanity of Sakura.  
  
Meiling slapped the back of his head and nodded in disappointment.  
  
" Hurry, guys the school is right there!!" Sakura called, running like an idiot on skates.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling looked down and Eriol just scratched his noggin.  
  
" Hope this isn't permanent." Syaoran stated and Meiling nodded.  
  
" I like them like this, who knows what Sakura might do." Eriol said to himself.  
  
" Spas..." Meiling hissed.  
  
  
*Tweet, tweet * *tweet, tweet *  
  
" Shut up! The teacher said sticking his head out of the window and making a fist as if the birds could understand or give a shit about what he's doing. The teacher gave up and closed the window. The class was just staring at the bad influence.  
  
" EH...uh, okay." The teacher said and clapped his hands. The teacher headed for the door and slid it open.  
  
" Come in, come in, come in!" The teacher said perkily. In came Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo. The men in the class went gaga and started whistling over Sakura and Tomoyo. And the girls started giggling and whispering over Eriol.  
  
" Okay, class, we have three new students today-," the teacher began.  
  
" Wait," a boy from the back interrupted. Then the boy started counting. " There's 5, but Xiaolang and Meiling aren't new."  
  
Everyone turned to him, " duh, stupid!" Then they turned their attention back to the front. The boy just scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
" You were saying?" a girl in the front asked.  
  
" Oh, me, no, I'm done. Take it Mr. Li." The teacher said and let Syaoran have the honor of introducing them.  
  
" Uh, yeah," Syaoran took a step forward.  
  
' Wow, they speak English, thank God!' Sakura thought. (Yeah, she's normal, now)  
  
" This here, " Syaoran pointed to Sakura with a smile," is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
" Hi." Sakura said, blushing from Syaoran's smile.  
  
The guys in the room, made cheering sounds. Syaoran shot them the entire death glare, and there was silence.  
  
" This is Hiirigawa Eriol," Syaoran reluctantly said.  
  
"And this, " Meiling cut in," is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
" Hi, everyone." Tomoyo said and waved.  
  
" Woohoo!" The Guys yelled.  
  
Eriol jerked and look to the students. " Hey, hey! She's my girlfriend." Eriol proudly said and aid to her side. He held up her hand to the class.  
  
" See the promise ring." Eriol said.  
  
" Aww..." came from the guys and girls in the room knowing that they don't have a change with either one.  
  
" Aww," Eriol mocked, " ah, shut up."  
  
" Okay," the teacher wrapped up.  
  
" Now, take your seats." The teacher said and they walked to their new seats.  
  
  
It's lunchtime, lunchtime in the perky University of China. The bell rings and the students start going.  
  
*Snag, ek, ang * Eriol had his head on the desk, snoring as usual while a trial of saliva the size of the Mississippi River.  
  
Tomoyo grew worried and stood up as the rest of the class left, leaving Eriol, the gang, and herself.  
  
"Eriol, wake up!" Tomoyo urged and shook him slightly.  
  
*Eng, ang, snag * was all that responded. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and thought for a minute, but instantly got an idea.  
  
" Eriol, there's a shoe sale," Eriol smiled, " hand me the money and let's get shopping!" Then Eriol sat up and pointed, but then fell right back.  
  
"Durr..." Tomoyo gave up.  
  
Syaoran was just laughing, " this day is starting off so well," and the clapped for his excitement. Sakura and Meiling gave him a whack.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ow." And he looked at Sakura with his bottom lip suck out and his brown puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
" Oh, suck up that lip back in there," Sakura commanded.  
  
Syaoran sucked it up, shocked.  
  
" Now, help Tomoyo, I've got a headache." Sakura placed a hand at her forehead, and Meiling nodded.  
  
  
" Okay, Kay," Syaoran caved to Sakura's authority.  
  
He walked to Eriol's desk where Tomoyo was standing.  
  
" Step aside, and watch the master." Tomoyo made way and watched the sap at work.  
  
" I need a partner to sit with on a tree, I wonder who would join me." Syaoran whispered to the sleeping sorcerer.  
  
Eriol had an evil grin on his face and he rose upright position and hit Syaoran's chin. Syaoran fell and was unconscious. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol rushed over. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
" Am I in heaven?" He asked, and then looked around.  
  
" AAAHH! This must be the other place, Eriol's here!!"  
  
" That was a waste of concern." Meiling stated.  
  
" GET UP, YOU'RE FINE!" Tomoyo said.  
  
As Syaoran was getting up, *grumble*  
  
" Well, I'm hungry." He stated and shot up. He locked arms with Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
" Ladies, to the cafeteria." Eriol declared and off they went.  
  
" Tomoyo?!" Meiling whispered as she leaned back to talk to Tomoyo. Tomoyo leaned as slightly.  
  
"Eriol's scaring me." Meiling said staring with fear at the smiley-Eriol.  
  
And here they went, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.   
  
" That was really sweet." Sakura said and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
" Now, let's go, I'm hungry." She grabbed Syaoran's arm and tried to catch up with the others. Syaoran's face grew redder than the planet Mars.  
  
The gang is in the cafeteria. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling have saved a table. Sakura and Syaoran come to join them. Eriol is eating as fast as, as...KERO! Tomoyo and Meiling stare in awe as the sorcerer eats. Meiling looks a bit stoned, and she pops a carrot to her mouth. Sakura and Syaoran come and sit down. Sakura sweatdropped, though Syaoran tried to hold in the laughter.  
  
" What's up with him?" Sakura asked as she sat down.  
  
" Hungry..." Tomoyo trailed off as a piece of mash potato came her way. " I guess." She finished and another one landed on her face.  
  
" Gee, you think." Meiling said sarcastically and tried to avoid Eriol, and enjoy her lunch. They were eating after the remark. Though Syaoran couldn't hold back the laughter.  
  
" BUWAAHAHAHAH!" Syaoran burst out. He kept pointing to Eriol and laughing.   
  
" You, retard." Meiling remarked and went back to her meal. Sakura and Tomoyo were exchanging glances of confusion.  
  
" BUWAAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!" Syaoran continued and he fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at Eriol, then.... "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" all over again. O_O'  
  
Eriol finally looked up at everyone. He had sauce all over his mouth and a couple of noodles hanging on the sides.  
  
" BUWAHAHAHAH!" Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura had joined Syaoran in his rage of laughter.  
  
Eriol just looked at them, and one of the noodles had tickled his nose.  
  
" Ah...ah.... AHCHOO!" Eriol sneezed, then out came the noodles and sauces and fell in their lunches.  
  
" That's it, I'm not eating." Meiling declared, she had put down her fork and pushed the tray away.  
  
" Thanks a bunch, Eriol." Syaoran scowled.  
  
" No, prob." Eriol smirked and gave him thumbs up.  
  
" Idiot." Tomoyo said, disappointingly.  
  
(Silence)  
  
" Are you going to eat that?" Eriol asked, pointing to his friends' lunches.   
  
" Knock yourself out." Meiling insisted.  
  
" Oh JOY!" Eriol shouted and dug in.  
  
" Feel like kissing Prince Charming, Tomoyo?" Syaoran taunted.  
  
" Not at the moment." Tomoyo managed to say, at the same time trying to dodge flying scraps.  
  
" He may want to go to the dentist first." Meiling stated a matter of faculty.  
  
" Meiling's got a point," Sakura agreed, " must wait till they are minute fresh!"  
  
English class! Oh joy, can you stay awake? I sure can.  
*Snore* " What?" Sakura jotted up, sitting in an upright position.  
SAKURA CAN'T!   
  
(Sakura's p.o.v.)  
The teacher is saying something that is way not into my listening.   
'What the heck is she saying?! Must focus, focus, Sakura.' It's hard trying to stay awake to something that isn't really interesting.   
  
God! That breeze is ruining my hair.   
' Alright, who opened the window. * Yawn * The wind is making me sleeping.'  
  
Of all the times to open a window, they had it open in the most boring part period of the day.  
' FOCUS' Maybe I should look at my book and follow WHO-KNOWS-WHAT this lady's reading.  
  
'Whoa...' I blinked. The words seem to be dancing, dancing around in my book. ' This cannot be happening' I say to myself as I shake my head. ' I feel drowsy.  
  
*PACK! *  
  
' Too late.' I went smack down on my desk. Then I guess, I almost fell over because, I swear I felt as though someone was trying to hold me back up. Then I opened my eyes wide, because, you know, I just remembered how embarrassing it must be that I'm sleeping in class.   
' Wonder if anyone noticed...' ' Thank you, whoever you are.'  
  
" You're welcome." Someone at the back of me, whispered. And I felt a blush hover over my face and a chill runs up my spine.  
  
' Syaoran--!' Well, I feel embarrassed. Then someone, left of me, taped my shoulder.  
  
" WHAT?" I asked.  
  
" You don't have to be crabby," Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
" Sorry, just tired." I apologized.  
  
" Forgiven," she declared. " So, you wanna come over to Eriol's apartment, he's asking?" She asked me.  
  
" Sure, why not."  
  
HOW'S THAT, SHORT? THOUGH, I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT FUNNY... YOU'RE GOING TO ESPECIALLY LIKE THE NEXT! HOOOHAAA! 


	5. Total CHAOS

Chapter: Total Chaos  
  
Author: Kronic Lil Kaijuu (Hey, I wanna say in advance that the following chapter was written about a year ago, but it's only now that it has come to my attention... when I was cleaning my room...LOL I know I'm so forgetful, but I still hope you'd take the time to read it. And...also in advance, I'd say that this is the weirdest chapter you'll ever read; hope you enjoy it!!!)  
  
;D  
  
Sakura was staring at the ground walking slowly along the way to Eriol's place that had apparently was in the middle of the woods not so far away. She was feeling a little troubled. Her first school day was already over, which she was really thankful for.  
  
(Sakura's point of view) //I can't believe I kissed Syaoran on the cheek!! OMIGOD! I know it was JUST his cheek-but it was a body part that was a part of him!!! I'm scarred for life!!!// I looked at Syaoran, who seemed to be looking down at the ground, too. He looked kind of shock and silent-more than usual. Then, he looked up at me and I turned away feeling warmth hovering over my face. I couldn't help but notice that he was blushing, too. //I wonder why...// " Damn, we got a lot of homework." I moaned.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll all do them together." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that we're got Math, too. I'm VERY bad at that!" I admitted and continued to stare at the ground.  
  
" Oh," Meiling began, " I'm sure Syaoran could help you there. He's REALLY good in that department." She said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Huh?" I heard Syaoran say, and I looked up to Meiling, who was smiling unusually giving me such an uneasy feeling.  
  
" Here we are!" Eriol said out of the blue.  
  
I looked up to find an exact replica of Eriol's old house back in Japan. Shocked by all of this, I turned behind us that we were fairly and clearly deep in the woods. //I guess this helps from allowing anyone to find the place. //  
  
(Syaoran point of view) //WHY DO THEY KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! I don't even think Sakura--// I got totally cut off in my thoughts when we entered the house. I found it really weird being in a house that was in Japan, but this one is smack in the middle of the woods in China! //I never would have guessed it to be here.//  
  
There were footsteps coming from what seemed to be the kitchen. Out of a door came Nakuru. She just stood there and smiled. Then, she looked at Sakura and went totally crazy.  
  
"SAAAKKUUUURRRAAAAAA!!!!" Nakuru shrieked. " Awww!!! You're just cuter than EVER!" She cooed while suffocating Sakura in her arms.  
  
"Ahem." Eriol said to get her attention back and away from Sakura.  
  
" Oh," Nakuru said and let go of Sakura, who gasped for air right after. " Okay, right this way." Nakuru said gesturing them to follow her.  
  
"You brought her along? Maybe Touya should've came with you, too." I said to Eriol passing throw the corridor after Nakuru. Suddenly, something floated to us before Eriol could answer.  
  
"Hey, I asked the same thing, but it was either that she comes or I couldn't." Suppi explained. "Oi," he groaned, " but this is just cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
" Yeah, and if Touya were here, he'd rip your head off." Eriol mentioned and winked at me. " Considering the circumstances."  
  
" YOU," I started as I was going to charge at him, " son of a-" If it weren't for these two arms that reached out to restrain me from doing so. I turn back to se Tomoyo and Meiling were shaking their heads.  
  
We stopped in the living room. I took a seat on the end of the loveseat. Then, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling had a sat on the big couch. This arrangement gave Sakura no choice but to sit next to whom else but me.  
  
//I should have seen this coming.//  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were planning something. I may have a hunch to what it is and that had to do with getting Sakura and me in an awkward situation.  
  
" Oh, you know what?" Eriol asked suddenly.  
  
//That's not good-Eriol's involved with it, too. //  
  
" I think I'm going to go to the store to buy some snacks." Eriol said, standing up.  
  
" You know what, I think I'll come with you," Meiling said, " you don't know this place very well; I can help you with that!"  
  
//YOU.TRAITER!!! //  
  
" And...," Tomoyo started, " I've been meaning to buy film and tape, so I think I should come."  
  
" You're the one with the American Express card." Meiling added.  
  
//You just HAD to be rich... //  
  
They left momentarily. I looked next to me, that I saw an angel nervously playing with her hands. She probably felt that I was staring at her and looked up, and I immediately turned away.  
  
" Um...," she started searching for something to say, "Maybe we should start our homework while we wait for them to come back."  
  
" Yeah, sure." I replied plainly trying to get my normal heartbeat back.  
  
Sakura bent down to get her back and something fell out. It looked like a gray bear. It seemed vaguely familiar to me. She picked it up slowly and blushed. Then it hit me!!!  
  
" I-Isn't that t-the bear, t-that I gave you in the 5th grade?" I asked her slowly.  
  
She looked a little red, and she nodded slightly. " I brought lil' Syaoran with me."  
  
"I smiled at the thought that she'd still have kept it through all these years. "I've got lil' Sakura sitting," then when I went softer at my embarrassment, " in my room."  
  
She gazed up at me with those green eyes more than a little surprised. I met those eyes with my own for a long while, and she broke away. Sakura kept her focus on the bear and starting playing with its ears.  
  
" Umm, maybe you could help me with Math." She asked.  
  
"Sure." I answered.  
  
(Sakura's P.o.v.)  
  
Syaoran was bent over the Math book, and I was looking over his shoulder. He was explaining to me algebra's fundamentals, but I could barely listen, because his hair was tickling my cheek. I couldn't help but smell his hair. It had the sweet fragrance of a wide field of peonies. His move suddenly, so I had to pretend like nothing happened.  
  
"Do you get it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not really," I lied.  
  
Again he was bent over the textbook, and I just had to get another whiff. Something happened that was totally unexpected-he looked up too soon and we had a lock. // OMIGOD what are we doing...? //  
  
We both pulled away, and I don't know about him, but I was feeling really uneasy.  
  
"Sorry." We said to each other.  
  
"It's okay." We both replied.  
  
"Sorry, I was totally my fault." Syaoran said crimson red.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I was the one looking over your shoulder." I said partly a lie. // More like sniffing your head. //  
  
"Ahh," Syaoran moaned holding his head, " I think we also bumped our heads."  
  
"Ai," Sakura moaned suddenly feeling the pain, "now that you mention it, I do feel some pain." I looked to him, and he still holding his head.  
  
"Lemme get an ice pack for you." I said and walked out. Out in the hall I paused for a bit. //That...kiss... //  
  
I came back in a few seconds later, and he was again holding his head.  
  
"Here," I laughed at the sight of him, " let me see." He put down his hands, and I stood over him. I handed him the ice pack before I carefully felt his forehead. I think that I was probably hurting him more because Syaoran was getting redder than ever, so I started massaging. Then I found this bump in the middle of his forehead.  
  
" How's it look?" Syaoran asked shakily.  
  
" Oh, it's just a small bump." I said. "Maybe you should lie down." He did so, and I place the ice pack carefully on his head.  
  
"Hehe, I never believed my brother when he told me that I was hardheaded." I joked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. " Really! It's okay; I'm fine." He tried to assure me.  
  
"Okay," I said, "I believe you."  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said and grabbed my hand and caressed it, and right then and there I felt that I was going to die from the feeling.  
  
"So.," Syaoran said quickly taking away his hand and attempting to change the subject.  
  
"So, are you guys going to do it or what?" A voice said.  
  
We looked to the door to see three familiar figures, one of them with a camcorder in hand.  
  
Meiling gasped. " Maybe they already did!" She taunted.  
  
"Aww," Eriol sighed and snapped his fingers, " I knew I should've bought those pregnancy test thingies!"  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran said sharply. " Nothing...!" Syaoran looked at me and continued slowly, "...happened..."  
  
" Ooh, something did happen, their just not telling us. But I have a hunch in to what that is." Meiling said in an innocent tone.  
  
"And I missed it?!" Tomoyo pouted.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at Meiling, something I've grown to learn from Syaoran. Boy, did I know where this conversation was going. So, I had to change the subject and fast.  
  
"You got the food?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah." Meiling answered.  
  
We were all preoccupied with food either stuffed in our mouths or hanging on our fingers. Eriol, probably getting the most intakes, decided that this was the best time to let out some air-if you know what I mean.  
  
"EUWWW." All the girls in the room said.  
  
Nakuru peeked from the corner. "OH GOD, MASTER ERIOL, SHUT YOUR ASS!!" She said trying to hold in her puke.  
  
"Yeah, Eriol!" Meiling said sipping her soda.  
  
"What?" Eriol snapped, "That wasn't me!"  
  
All eyes were on Syaoran. He looked at us completely guilty.  
  
" My bad." He said and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Another fart broke out, and we looked at Syaoran totally disgusted.  
  
"SYAORAN!!! Control yourself-THIS ISN'T OUR HOUSE!" Meiling pleaded.  
  
"It wasn't me!!!" I SWEAR!" Syaoran said honestly and glared at Eriol. "DAMNIT, ERIOL!!! YOU cracked that didn't you?" Syaoran accused.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eriol asked innocently.  
  
" Nope it wasn't him." Tomoyo assured us, and we all gazed wonderingly at her. " Trust me, if it were him, you'd all be DEAD!!!"  
  
I couldn't help but wonder even more. " Then who was it?" I asked.  
  
" OMIGOD!" Eriol said suddenly.  
  
"What?" I asked while everyone's attention was on him.  
  
" Meiling, did you put away the cheesecake like I told you to?" He asked.  
  
" No, not yet. Why?" Meiling said nervously.  
  
" Uh-Oh!!!" Eriol panicked, and he headed to the kitchen with all of us behind him.  
  
" I can't breath." Someone coughed.  
  
(Syaoran's P.o.v) We looked around and had seen a cake-less container on the counter. As we got closer, the foul smell grew stronger.  
  
" Help," we heard the same voice say. I saw Sakura going in front of Eriol. There on the floor laid a limp plushie, that seem to be Kero, like a dead mouse.  
  
"KERO?!!" Sakura shouted pushing him slightly, and he flinched open his eyes.  
  
" SAKURA! SAKURA!" He shrieked.  
  
" What happened? And what the fuck is that smell?!" She asked bluntly.  
  
" Umm...," he just said and stared at the floor. He looked sort of guilty or something.  
  
" Kero, you didn't?" She asked him hoping for a "no." It seemed a bit vague, but I knew exactly what she meant.  
  
" Well," Kero started and looked up. " He started it!!!" Kero blamed, pointing to the cabinet under the sink.  
  
" Huh?" I said confused and opened the cabinet. A slight hiccup was heard. I saw a somewhat drunk Suppi. //Apparently, someone had some sweets. //  
  
"HIYA!" Suppi greeted goofily.  
  
" OMIGOD! MAKE WAY!" Eriol yelled.  
  
Suppi just giggled. I didn't get what Eriol was yelling about. He and Tomoyo had made a run for it. Meilng went behind the door, and Sakura and I just stood there.  
  
"AAAIIIYIYIYIYIYI YIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Suppi screamed and a laser came out of his mouth.  
  
" HOLY SHIT!" I said terrified as it was coming right at us. I took action quickly and pushed Sakura and myself out of the way. Then, I opened my eyes to se Sakura's face incredibly close to mines, and she was just staring. I suddenly realized that I was on her, which probably was a very wrong position to be in.  
  
" Are you okay?" I asked, beginning to have a lightheaded feeling.  
  
" I guess." She answered. " Thank you."  
  
I got off her and her sit up. " No problem."  
  
" HELLO?!?!?!" Meiling yelled out of nowhere, totally ruining the moment.  
  
" Get off your asses and help already, geez!" She yelled as we saw her running from an insane flying cat.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" Sakura yelled from beside me.  
  
"YES?!" He answered coming in and out of the kitchen, with Tomoyo behind him, where Suppi was hot on their trail.  
  
" How are we suppose to stop him?" She asked.  
  
" Um," he said while trying to duck and run, jump and run.  
  
" COME ON! We don't have all day!" I yelled impatiently. " Need an answer NOW!!!"  
  
Eriol ducked again. " Hey, I can't talk while trying to same my ass or you won't get my answer!" Then he ran our way. " TOMOYO!" Eriol called her.  
  
" Oh, right," she answered gesturing that she knew what he meant, and I couldn't help but notice that she had her camcorder ready.  
  
//Why did I not see that coming.? //  
  
" Sakura, use the Sleep Card!" Tomoyo told her.  
  
" OH! Such an obvious answer!" Meiling scorned at the irony of the answer.  
  
"Meiling! This is not the time." Sakura scolded and turned to Tomoyo, "won't that have any affect on him?"  
  
"We'll just have to find out don't we?" She said looking at me. I felt like I could pee in my pants any minute.  
  
She stood up next to me, took out her key and called, " RELEASE!" The staff was presented, and she twirled it and stopped. //She's looks so sexy doing that. WAIT! What the hell am I saying?!//  
  
" Sleep Card!" She called and the card released, but I guess it was too late. Suppi had caught on. In the back of him was a burnt butt Eriol with Tomoyo standing next to him-no words were said.  
  
Suppy laughed again when the Sleep Card was coming.  
  
" HAAAAAAAA!" Suppi yelled and a laser hit the Sleep Card. It fell to the ground and coughed up some smoke. Everyone stared, even Suppi.  
  
" I sleepy now, mummy." Sleep Card said deliriously and fell backyards.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
" OH MY GOD." Tomoyo repeated.  
  
"OH MY GOD," burnt Eriol followed.  
  
"La-la-la, la-la." Nakuru sang passing by. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at us. "OOOOHHHHHMMMMMMMYYYYYYYGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD." I said shocked. //Is this happening? //  
  
"OH MY GOD." I said again. " Suppi killed Sleep Card." I looked at Suppi. " YOU BASTARD!"  
  
" Respect my AUTHORIT-A!" Suppi come backed. Then, there was a sudden humming. It seemed like the Takoyaki theme song.  
  
" OH LORD! LOOK!" Tomoyo said, and we look to where she was pointing- Suppi. Suppi was slowing floating down.  
  
The humming was coming closer. Out of the door, Eriol and Tomoyo kept running out of, Meiling walked slowly with the dopiest smile on her face. Her smile growing wider as Suppi sunk on the counter, his cheeks rosy pink, and his eyelids beginning to fall heavily. Meiling ceased the humming and a dazed smile went on Suppi with only but snoring in his voice.  
  
"K.O!" Nakuru cheered like a fanatic fan at a boxing match.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Eriol whispered loudly. 


End file.
